muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki:Images Wanted
This page is a place to list pages that need images -- either because we don't have a picture on that page, or because we need a better quality picture. Listing pages here may encourage other contributors to scan and upload their pictures. Note: Preferred image size, especially for character pages, is 300 pixels or larger. If you have a smaller image and can't resize it or replace it with a larger one, feel free to ask someone else for help. If you upload a picture that's on this list, please take it off the list. And thank you! Title Cards *Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration (broadcast version) *Sesame Street Stays Up Late! (broadcast version) Albums *''A Sesame Street Christmas''-2008 Koch reissue *''Elmo Saves Christmas: Holiday Favorites''-2008 Koch reissue Books Muppets Sesame Street Video/DVD covers * The Alphabet Game -- original cover * Big Bird's Favorite Party Games -- original cover * Children's Songs and Stories * Fozzie's Muppet Scrapbook * Mother Goose Stories (Play-Along Video) -- better quality * Peek-A-Boo: A Big Surprise for Little People -- better quality * The Muppet Movie (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * The Great Muppet Caper (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * The Muppets Take Manhattan (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * Hey Cinderella! (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * The Frog Prince (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc * The Muppet Musicians of Bremen (video) -- covers for VHS/Beta/Laserdisc Characters The Muppet Show *Boo Mortmorkinson *Butch *The Falling Alfonsos *Ghosts (the one from Episode 307: Alice Cooper) *The Japanese Tai-Chi, Karate, and Chowder Society *Lefty (Muppet Show) *The Teeterini Family Muppets Tonight *Composta Heap *Prince Muppet Sesame Street * Cloud (other versions) * Felix the Grouch * The Encyclopedia Salesman * The Grand Royal Square Lover * The Grand Royal Square Lover's Assistant * Leslie Mostly * Lulu variations * The original Telly Monster puppet (with swirly eyes) * The Sun (other versions) Bear in the Big Blue House *Luke *Billy *Christine Dog City *Pomeroy Muppet Kids * Scooter and Skeeter's Dad Merchandise * Most of the Muppet Posters * Sigma Ceramics -- **Miss Piggy Picture Frame **Kermit on a Star Tree Topper Celebrities Celebrities on this list either do not have pictures currently, their current image does not reflect their connection with a Henson production, or their image needs other general improvements. Include productions and dates when possible. *Avner Eisenberg *Brad Garrett - Sesame Street Season 35 *Charles Kimbrough- 300px size, any source *Demi Moore - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance *Antonio Sabato Jr. - Frito-Lay Commercial (1996) *Bob Saget - Muppets Tonight Promo *Bruce Willis - She Drives Me Crazy video appearance Muppet Mentions *Saturday Night Live ** "Pilates Monster" -- from April 9, 2005 (Host: Cameron Diaz) Misc * Gerry Parkes uncropped headshot * Dive Hard poster, better quality * Grover Knover from Out to Lunch Animated Voice Actors *Bob Bergen *Patrick Pinney Creature Shop Voice Actors *Julie Walters - Dreamchild Composers *Thad Mumford Animators *Bruce Cayard *Paul Fierlinger *Sally Cruikshank Images Wanted